Robber's Roost (How the West Was Won episode)
Robber's Roost is the sixth episode of the second season of How the West Was Won. It first aired on April 23, 1978. Plot On the journey home, the stagecoach carrying Molly and Jessie is wrecked - and a dazed Jessie wanders into the desert, where she meets the young Navajo Teel-O. Zeb and Josh purchase a cattle herd to bring back to the reservation, and Zeb hires old friend Tap Henry to serve as cook on the drive. Deek Peasley is reluctantly hired to lead the search party for Jessie, who tries to bridge the language gap with Teel-O. The cattle drive gets underway, shadowed by Tap's rustler cronies. While camping out, tensions mount between Deek and Molly, and a costly bargain is negotiated. - Source: wikipedia.org Cast Starring The Family Macahan *James Arness as Zeb *Fionnula Flanagan as Molly Culhane *Bruce Boxleitner as Luke *Kathryn Holcomb as Laura *William Kirby Cullen as Josh *Vicki Schreck as Jessie Guest starring *Pat Petersen as Jeffrey (uncredited) *Slim Pickens as Tap Henry (uncredited) *Ray Tracey as Teel-O (uncredited) *Harris Yulin as Deek Peasley (uncredited) Co-starring *James Almanzar as Hazett *William Boyett as Dr. Dupree *Ralph Brannen as Otter Belt *Iron Eyes Cody as Medicine Man *Joshua Gallegos as Stone Hand *Larry D. Mann as Pennington *Alvy Moore as Swenson *Ivan Naranjo as One Wolf *Warren Vanders as Brant *Robert J. Wilke as Appleton Crew (and other credits) Closing credits: *Directed by: Bernard McEveety *Directed by: Vincent McEveety *Written by: Calvin Clements *Written by: Howard Fast *Written by: John Mantley *Written by: Earl W. Wallace *Executive Story Consultant: Calvin Clements *Produced by: John G. Stephens *Executive Producer: John Mantley *Director of Photography: Edward R. Plante *Art Director: Arch Bacon *Associate Producer: John A. Fegan, Jr. *Edited by: Neil Macdonald, Mike Sangtok Pae, Steven C. Brown & Gregory Prance *Post Production Coordinators: Michael J. Sheridan & Ron Honthaner *Additional Editing: Robert H. Souders, Jr. *Developed for Television by: Albert S. Ruddy and Jim Byrnes *Music by: Bruce Broughton *Theme by: Jerrold Immel *Music Supervisor: Harry V. Lojewski *Set Decorator: Herman N. Schoenbrun *Music Editor: Frank T. Urioste *Sound Editor: John Riordan *Property Masters: Earl W. Huntoon, Jr. & Tommie Hawkins *Unit Production Manager: Hal Klein *Assistant Directors: Michael N. Kusley & Robert M. Beche *2nd Assistant Director: Carol Smetana *Script Supervisor: John C. Dutton *Sound: Gene Garvin, Bob Miller & Hal Watkins, C.A.S. *Men's Wardrobe: Michael J. Harte & Ed Sunley *Women's Wardrobe: Gilda Craig *Makeup: Richard Cobos & Walter Schenck *Hairdressers: Joan Phillips & Mary Hadley *Casting: Polifroni/Sabba *Action Coordinator: Richard A. Lundin *Stunt Coordinator: Dean Smith *Special Effects: Chuck Schulthies *Locations by: Transcord Enterprises : "Charles M. Russell Paintings Courtesy of: '' * ''C. M. Russell Museum, Great Falls, Montana * Mackay Gallery, Montana Historical Society * Brown & Bigelow, A Saxon Company" : "Filmed in METROCOLOR | Titles and Opticals MGM | Panaflex Camera and Lenses by PANAVISION" : "A John Mantley Production" : "In Association With MGM Television" Images How the West Was Won - Robber's Roost - Image 1.png How the West Was Won - Robber's Roost - Image 2.png How the West Was Won - Robber's Roost - Image 3.png How the West Was Won - Robber's Roost - Image 4.png How the West Was Won - Robber's Roost - Image 5.png How the West Was Won - Robber's Roost - Image 6.png How the West Was Won - Robber's Roost - Image 7.png How the West Was Won - Robber's Roost - Image 8.png Category:Episodes Category:How the West Was Won episodes